Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${5y-6(-y+8)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-6}$ into the parentheses: $ 5y {-6(}\gray{-y+8}{)} $ $ 5y + {6y-48} $ Combine the $y$ terms: $ {5y + 6y} - 48$ $ {11y} - 48$ The simplified expression is $11y-48$